


light-headed

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Fanart, M/M, Movie: Skyfall (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Bond.” He says; is his name supposed to be a reward for having obeyed an order? Q feels light-headed. “James Bond.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	light-headed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Promising Career In Espionage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732588) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Art for A Promising Career In Espionage, by the delightful [DictionaryWrites](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites); part of the 00Q Reverse Bang challenge. Find more stories and artwork from the Reverse Bang [here](http://00qreversebang.tumblr.com/).


End file.
